Camping Trip Weirdness
by Idiot-on-patrol


Camping trip weirdness

Our favorite group goes camping. Yusake tries eating bees and Kuwabara tries talking to his animal friend. Hiei kill's Kuwabaras friends, and more. And you and I are friends in this story too. And will Hiei and Kurama find true love

Me: Hiei say it.

Hiei: no!

Me: want ice cream

Hiei: okay. Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to Morgan. And thanks to the authors who have inspired her.

Me: thank you and here. R&R please no flames. And if I might of sort a wrote something that reminds you of something that someone else's work then please tell me ASAP so I can change it so I don't get in trouble. Thank you for reading and please don't flame me I am very sensitive. Good Bye.

Camping time

Kurama's alarm clock went off making Kurama sit up and slamming the 'off' button in annoyance. He got up slowly, grabbed his clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to get ready for his camping trip. When he came out he heard a loud tap on his window. He looked up to see Hiei's angry face glaring on him. "BAKA KITSUNE LET ME IN! IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" "Hiei be quite my moth..." Kurama's sentence was cut short by his doorknob turning. "Suuichi, honey are you all right in there I heard screaming" Shiori said coming in. "yes mom its just Hiei complaining again." Kurama answered giving Hiei a death glare that even scared him (I know that would never happen but it's my fanfic people I can do what I want to them). "Okay. Hiei are you going to the camping trip with him?" "Hn" was Hiei's only reply. "Okay well you boys have a nice time." Shiori said leaving the room.

a few minutes later outside

Kurama walked up the street with Hiei thinking about how he became friends with them all. (speaking about the Yu Yu Hakusho group that is.)

########flash back#########

Kurama was what you would call a bookworm. Although all the girls gushed over his cuteness he was also very hated by very many students because all the guys keep picking fights with him and he had not known he was a Yoko and he was not a good fighter at all. Every day after school a big group of guys would beat him up to the point he had to lay down for hours waiting for enough strength to come back so he could get home. Then the next day he would sit in the back trying to ignore the cold looks he would get also trying to forget how his still sore body that would have its old cuts reopened. He always told his mom lies to keep from seeing her from braking down, until the dreadful day that came as the most painful one yet. After school he was met by what he called 'the gang' and as usual he tried looking for an exit. Not seeing one he turned back to the leader. "Hey guess what we brought as a gift today, Suuichi?" Kurama just sat their shaking head to foot trying not to imagine what they had. "Well, guess we will have to show him." He said pulling out a pocketknife along with the others. Later after they where gone other people that also didn't like him (cough Hiei cough Yusake cough Kuwabara cough) noticed him, laying on the ground covered in blood taking in sharp breaths, wincing each time. They all run over to Kurama with concerned looks. "Hey man, are you all right?" Yusake asked eyeing all the cuts slowly. Kurama cracked his eyes open and stared at them with a weird look on his face. "What do you want?" Kurama said in a weak voice. "We just want to help you. Are you all right?" Yusake asked concern in his voice. "Yes I'm fine it's just a few cuts. I'll be fine." Kurama said. "Can you stand at all?" Yusake asked while kneeling down to examine his cuts more closely. "I'm not sure. My leg hurts when I move it. I think it may be broken." Kurama said trying to sit up. "Hey slow down you'll hurt your self. Yusake said helping Kurama sit up. "Thank you, but I must get home to my mother. They said they where going to hurt her." Kurama said trying to get up, but Yusake held him down. "Who hurt you?" Kuwabara asked also kneeling on one knee. "I don't know their names. Please let me go help my mother." Kurama said looking like he was about to cry. "No." Yusake said plain and simple. "WHAT?" Kurama said shocked. "Not unless we can go with you and help." Yusake said with a smile. "Okay can we please go?" Kurama said with tears brimming his eyes. "Sure but how are you going to walk?"

owari

Me: Ha I made a cliffy. Tune in next time to find out what happens.

Hiei: help me please.

back to reality


End file.
